My Valentine's Day Fic
by Vodams
Summary: Tommy treats Kim special on this day! R&R!


_**Author's Note: Here is my Valentine's Day Fic with my fave couple..please enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights..just a strong devotion to my all time favorite couple!!**_

**The Oliver's Household  
****6:30 p.m.  
****Reefside, California**

Tommy Oliver was moving around the Dining Room making the first half of his wife'e birthday and lover's day special that only comes once a year.." Now that the glasses and silverware is in place..now I just have to check on the food." Tommy mumbled to himself as he readjusted the wine bottle before stepping back and headed into the Kitchen all the way to the stove picking up the metal spoon and dipped it inside the pot stirring the noodles around then removed the spoon to  
the side and picking up the wooden spoon and dipping that one into the pan sifting through the sauce and meatballs

Pixie trotted into the Kitchen and up to Tommy and got his attention by leaning up against his leg

" Hey there Pix..you hungry." Tommy wandered

Pixie barked as she got down and went around in a circle before heading over to her little place

Tommy went over the pantry and pulled out a can of her food and set to fix up her dish " There you go." then he turned to his food all the while Pixie went off to fill  
her stomach. Tommy rinsed off his hands and turned down the flame notches on the food before bending down and checking on the garlic bread.." Let me get the candles lit before I take these out." Tommy got up and went back inside the Dining Room picking up the light flick along the way and lit one of the round candles first  
then moved onto the next one

_Ding_

Tommy placed the light flick down on the counter isle as he entered the Kitchen and made his way up to the stove pulling open the door Tommy grabbed a pot holder and removed the pan of Garlic Bread from the stove before closing the door and standing behind the counter.." These smell so good." Tommy said to himself as he dropped the pieces of bread into the cloth basket and covered them then carried them into the Dining room and placed them on the table.." Everything is ready..now we just need the guest of honor." Tommy muttered as he looked around the room before hearing the engine pull up outside the house.." And there she is." Tommy exclaimed as he made his way to the front door

**Outside the House**

Kim leaned against the back of her seat as he removed the keys from the ignition and placed them inside her bag then sighed to herself as a day finally came to an end.." What a day..but now it's time to focus on my husband now." Kim said to herself as she grabbed her bags and got out of the car locking the doors before closing her door and walked towards the porch

Tommy peeked out through the curtain of the window then picked up the bouqet of flowers and stood by the archway

Kim stepped on the last step and pulled out her keys and inserted the ones in their respective lock unlocking the door and opened the door

" Happy Birthday Beautiful..these are for you." Tommy stated as he held out the flowers

" Thanks Handsome..they are beautiful." Kim praised as she held onto the flowers with both hands now that Tommy removed her bags and placed them to the side

" And so are you..but come on there's more..I've made a Valentine's Day Dinner for us." Tommy proclaimed as he led them into the Dining Room

" Oh my.." Kim says as she got a glimpse of the lit up Dining room

" Here you go my lady." Tommy says as he pulled out her chair

" Thank you..the dinner smells good." Kim said as she inhaled the drifting aroma

" Thanks..I hope it tastes good..cause I had help from my mother and the tv food network." Tommy revealed as he pushed her chair in then leaned down to her level and kissing her on the lips.." There will be more of those throughout the night." Tommy implied with a tone that backed him up

" I'm gonna hold you to that handsome." Kim answered

Tommy smiled as he got up and went into the Kitchen and started to fix their plates

Kim placed her hands together and set them under her chin as she looked around the room that was covered with red and white rose petals on some areas of the table and counters as well as the lit candles

Tommy came into the room carrying two large dishes covered with food.." Here is yours." Tommy states as he placed her plate down in front of her and set his down in front of his seat before turning around and heading over to the radio and pressed the play button.."We can eat our meal with music." Tommy proclaims as he went back to his seat and sat down

Kim smiled at her husband.." You are one of a kind..you know that."

" And so are you..we wer made just for one another..bottom line." Tommy simply issued as the two of them held hands and bowed

their heads saying their grace before the two of them ate their meal with intimate small conversation

_After their meal_

Tommy stood up and gathered up their plates and took them into the Kitchen and placed them in the dishwasher along with the other dishes before filling it with the tablets and starting the washing cycle before going back into the Dining room.." Okay..now that our meal is almost digested..let's move this into the den." Tommy insisted as he came up to Kim and held out his hand

Kim placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her into the Den.." Oh my gosh." Kim muttered as she looked around the room noticing that her husband went through alot to make this day special to her

Tommy titled Kim's head up and his went down connecting their lips together.." It's not over yet beautiful..time to watch a favorite movie of yours

" You would sit through that..just for me." Kim asked

" Your obsession with him..I would..cause I know in the end it's gonna be fullfilling your dreams and wishes all through the night." Tommy explained

" That you will." Kim said

Tommy led Kim onto the air mattress and sat down beside her.." Time for Cry-Baby." Tommy states as he turned on the television and started the dvd

Kim waited until was comfortable before laying down on his chest as his arm came around her shoulder as they settled in and watched the movie

Tommy smiled to himself as Kim tried to disguised her body movements to the beat of the music

Kim started to sing certain songs as the movie rolled especially the one by the female lead

" Hey Beautiful..I need to use the bathroom." Tommy revealed

Kim nodded her head as she sat up and allowed Tommy to get up and leave out the den

Tommy peeked back into the den as he smiled at his wife who was still moving to the music before he turned and went to set up the next part of his plans as he stopped by the closet opening the door and grabbing the bag out of it and heading upstairs

Kim sat up with a smile on her face as the movie contined to roll on as it got to her favorite part

Tommy came back into the den and sat down behind Kim and she relaxed into his chest.." You really like this movie alot huh?" Tommy questioned

" Yes..I do..it's an all time fave of mine..what took you so long." Kim inquired

" I made a little accident..but it's all cleaned up now." Tommy replied

" Alright.." Kim exclaims as they continued to watch the rest of the movie

_After the movie_

Kim was folding up the air mattress as Tommy went to the back door and making sure it was locked before heading to the front door and checking that as well while Kim turned off the tv and the lamps before joining Tommy in the living room.." So handsome..what else do you have planned for me."

Tommy stepped closer to his wife keeping his eyes locked on hers as their bodies gravitated closer.." My plans will continue upstairs in our bedroom..with you laying on our bed in just your undergarments for an uncertain time limit..so let's get to it." Tommy implied as he leaned down and picked her up cradling her in his arms and carrying her upstairs into their bedroom

" You set this up while you during your so called bathroom visit." Kim queried

" Yeah..but I just added some finishing touches..so why don't you in the bathroom..change out of these items and slip on your robe and come back..so the next phase can take place."

" Couldn't I just change right here." Kim suggested

Tommy closed the door and turned to face her shaking his head.." No..so please go in there and change..or you won't make it..and I really don't want to waste or ruin my surprise."

Kim pouted as she turned on her heels and struted into the bathroom closing the door behind her

Tommy pulled out the Ky massaging oil and and the little flower bud he had stashed next to the bed. Tommy pulled the comforter towards the end of the bed and placed the pillows at the bottom of the bed as well

Kim stood in the doorway.." AHEM..Mr. Oliver I'm done."

Tommy turned and looked at his wife before tilting his head towards the bed suggestively

Kim walked the few steps over to the bed and laid down on the space Tommy made available

" Close your eyes beautiful..and just relax." Tommy insisted

Kim closed her eyes and exhaled

Tommy opened the tops of the bottles and squirted some oil into his palm and rubbed them together before starting with Kim's ankles slowly moving upwards working the oil into Kim's skin

" That's feels..so-soo good." Kim murmered

Tommy leaned down and placed his lips to certain areas on her skin then blew on it making Kim shiver. Tommy reached over and picked up the lily flower bud and trailed it down Kim's body from her neck and continuing on placing kisses here and there as he followed the trail his hand led

Kim shook her head from side to side as the sensations started to get the best of her.." Tommy..your torturing me.."

" And you don't think your torturing me with the way you keep moving and moaning..I thought I could get throught this..but I don't think I can." Tommy sighed as he  
closed his eyes trying to regain some control of his hormones

Kim opened her eyes and looked at him.." Then stop this and get down to business." Kim stated as she set up grabbing hold of his shirt and start unbuttoning it then removing it from his body before turning her attention to his pants getting rid of them.." I loved everything you did for me today handsome..but I know for a fact that the both of us can't really control our passions any longer."

Tommy nodded his head before killing the lights letting the next round begin..

_**The End**_

_**Please Review if you got this far!!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
